Only Hope
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: After not seeing his little sister for six years, TC is very surprised when one day his ordinary life is twisted around. How? He opened the door. Oh yeah, Chris Kelly is back...
1. Default Chapter

Only Hope/Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you reconize from Pacific Blue, but any others, I do own. You can use them for your sites with a lil' credit to 'acrox2001'! That's it..you don't have to ask!  
  
Author's note: This isn't my first PB fic, but it is my first posting one publicly. And I'm kid, so I prefer to use kids in my stories to make it easier to write about. My next PB fic will come after this one is complete cuz I have five other stories going. Please read and review!  
  
TC looked at the picture of his ex-wife Chris Kelly. He noticed a picture folded behind it and figured it was a member of Chris's family. He opened the back of the frame and took it out then straightened it.  
  
It wasn't a member of her family. It was his little half-sister. Kara was now twelve; in the picture of TC and her she was barely six. Her straight blonde hair was glowing in the sunlight and her clear blue eyes were full of mischief and fun and glares from the sun danced in them. She had always been on the chubby said and this picture showed it, but she never seemed affected by this. TC was golding her with a smile just as bright as hers. One of his arms supported her as her arm was around his neck. His other arm layed across the shoulder of his stepbrother Kevin, then eight, now fourteen. His straight, dark brown hair hung across his face and his brown eyes seemed dull and bored next to TC's and Kara's. He was forcing a half-smile on him.  
  
TC remembered that day clearly. HIs mom had came by his house in a hurry from picking them up from after-schoolcare. Right before they left, TC's mom snapped that photo and mailed him a copy a week later with no returna ddress. He hadn't seen or heard of them since. He didn't know where they lived or anything. His stepdad Kay had done this. Kara had called on her eighth birthday. She had hurriedly told him that Jay moved a lot for reasons she never knew. Kara and Kevin had moved 14 times since that day. She told him she loved him but for their mom and her safety couldn't gie their number or address out.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rung. He expected it to be Cory but instead saw a little girl. She had a black eye and a tiny gash under her other eye. It had stopped bleeding but the dry blood sorrounded it and it was definately infected. Her clothes were torn and tatered. "T-TC?" she asked hopefully. It suddenly occured to him who she was.  
  
His sister, Kara. 


	2. Docta, Docta

Chapter Two  
  
TC waited outside the doctor's office. Kara's cut was being treated but he still couldn't believe it. It had been six and a half years since he had last seen her. She should be twelve..right? She had been so small and timid that she looked nine or two. She was maybe 4'9 and only around maybe eighty pounds. He had enclosed her in a tight hug but he can tell her winced.  
  
Then he called Cory and told her to meet him at the doctors and he took her to the hospital.  
  
He heard steps and looked up and saw Cory's concerned face "What's wrong?" she asked in a hurry. "Do you remember I told you about my sister- Kara?" he asked. "Yeah. Oh my gosh is she okay?" "I'm not sure. She's in with the doctor. She just showed up on my door. She looked horrible, Corey," he said just as the doctor door opened. Jara appeared and ran into TC's arms. "Lemme see," TC said and examined her face.  
  
The doctor started talking. "I need to talk to you alone," he said. TC nodded and tried to put Kara down but she screamed. "I don't really think I can," TC answered. He followed the doctor into hte office. "I have a few questions. Kara's injuries are very questioning. I'd never accuse you of child abuse, but maybe you had a bad day?"  
  
TC couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Doctor Brown, you've known me since I was, what, eight? And you're accusing me of hitting a kid?" TC asked incrediously. "TC, I just suggested..." "He didn't him me you prick!" Kara yelled. The doctor's eyebrows raised and TC looked at her in shock. "Kara!"  
  
"Can anyone fill in for me?" TC asked Corey later on the phone. TC and Kara were eating hotdogs when something hit him. "I don't think so TC. There are a lot of people out. Bobby's doing work at the desks and Teresa is with him. Kara can stay at the fire house." TC sighed. "I guess. I'll see you in an hour then."  
  
TC picked up his plate and set it in the sink. "So, Kara...Where are mom, Kevin and Jay?" TC asked. Kara froze. "Uh..I guess taking care of Kelly," she said and didn't make eye contact with him. "Kelly?" "Jay cheated on mom. He had Kelly with another woman. She left Kelly with him and ran off. She's four," Kara explained.  
  
TC sighed. H knew Kay was a jerk. "But where are they?" he insisted. "In Newark," she mumbled. He nearly spit out his drink. "Newark? As in Newark, New Jersey?" he exclaimed. She nodded. He grabbed the phone. "Number, now. No games," he ordered. She recited hte number reluctantly.  
  
Kevin answered. "Kevin, it's TC. Let me talk to my mom," TC said, not caring it had been six years since he'd last seen his stepbrother. "Hello? TC?" she answered. "MOM? Are you aware of where Kara Leigh is?" he demadned. "Sure, a sleepover. Maxine Peara." "No, she's standing next to me. In California!" "Oh, dear. She ranaway again. Well I'll tell Kay. Can't she stay there?" TC was shocked-she wasn't concerned at all. "Of course. But school..." "She hasn't seen you in so long. Enroll her there. Jay is home now. Bye and thanks, tC." She hung up then so did TC. She doesn't even care, he thought. "Well I guess you'll be here for awhile," he said, turning to her. 


	3. Calling Mumma

Chapter Three  
  
"Cool!" Kara exclaimed. "Crap, I've got to get to work. I guess you'll be coming with me," he mumbled.  
  
They were in the car when TC started talking. "So, Kara...where'd you get those bruises?" he asked casually. Kara froze. "Just...just fights at school. Kevin and me, y-y-you know?" she stuttered. He didn't believe her. "You can tell me anything, Kara. It'll stay between you and me," he told her. "That's the truth!" she yelled.  
  
He decided to take a different approach. "Well, you'll start school tomorrow I guess. I shouldn't keep you out. Do you have any..other clothes?" he asked, looking down at her torn up clothes. "No." she answered, her cheeks growing red with embarassment. "Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault," he told her.  
  
"I guess I'll get Teresa to take you to the mall. She'll love that," he said. "But I wanna be with you," she whined. "Tomorrow I'm off, and we can, okay? But I've got to work. You'll be with Bobby and Teresa." He explained. She didn't say any more until he asked, "How'd you get from New Jersey to here?" he asked.  
  
"Um, a few bus rides, a hitch hiking-" she started but TC cut her off. "WHAT? Hitchhiking?! Are you crazy, Kara? You couldn't been beaten, raped, killed! What were you thinking?" he yelled. She scooted from him as far as possible. "What else was I suppose to do? Anytime I mention you I get grounded," she yelled back. TC tried to stay calm. "If you had just called, I would've hopped on the next flight instead of you putting yourself in that kind of-stupid-situation."  
  
Finally they arrived at the firehouse. "TC!" Russ exclaimed. Kara stared at him and thought, 'whoa, baby' "Whose this? TC, are you crushin' on the youngins?" Russ asked, winking. TC smirked. "No, Granger. This is my sister, Kara. Kara, this is Russ," TC introduced them. "Hi Russ," Kara mumbled, looking down. Russ smiled. "Hey, kid."  
  
"Where's Bobby?" "Talking to Monica. And Jamie. And Teresa," he said. "Gear up, Kare. You're about to meet a lot of people." TC whispered. They walked to where they all were, except Russ and Corey had also joined them. "Everyone, this is my little sister. Kara." He said.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a little sister, TC," Bobby said, "if you hadn't had said something I woulda thought it was YOUR kid!" "Uh, no," TC said quickly. Kara bit back a grin. "Well, hi Kara," Jamie said. "How old are you?" "Twelve," Kara answered. Jamie looked up at TC. Again, the kid looked as if she were 8, maybe 9 or 10.  
  
Kara smiled a little. "Hi," she said shyly. "Is it okay if she hangs out with you guys, Bobby?" TC asked hopefully. "Sure." "And, Teresa, could you take her to the mall? For some clothes?" TC asked. "Of course! You know I wouldn't miss a chance to go to the mall!" She exclaimed. "Thanks. Here's my credit card. And, don't..you...dare," he warned her. She smiled sweetly. "Who? Me?" she said sarcastically. "Let's go!" she said headed for the door. Kara clung to TC. "No, I wanna stay with you!" she cried. TC bent down so he'd be eye level with her. "Hey, it's only gonna be for a few hours. Then we'll go back home, kay?" he offered. She shook her head. TC sighed. "Kara, I have to go to work. She need clothes for school."  
  
She finally let go. "She won't bite. Promise." TC said, grinning. Kara smiled a little, too. TC never said "I promise" to her. It was always 'promise' from the time Kara was born. "Okay," she agreed. "Good!"  
  
Later that night Kara was sleeping in a chair across from Bobby in new overalls over a pink tee. TC came in and saw her. Bobby saw him and smiled. "She's a good kid. Quiet but good," he said. TC smiled back and started picking up Kara. "No!" she mumbled in her sleep. She was turning and thrusting a lot of in her sleep so TC just figured it was a normal nightmare.  
  
He couldn't have been more wrong. 


	4. School Days

Chapter Four The next day Kara was slowly eating breakfast in her new jeans and shirt. "She doesn't like to wear very tight stuff," Teresa had told him last night after she had handed back the credit card. "Thank God for that," TC had remarked.  
  
"Hurry up, Kara. I have to get to work and you're going to be late for school! Get your back pack!" TC commanded. "You said you were off!" she accused. "That doesn't mean I don't have to go in. I have to finish up what Bobby didn't. This afternoon I'll be free." He explained. "Where'd I get a backpack from?" she asked. "I got your school supplies late last night."  
  
When they got to the school TC had to go in and register her. She sat out in the hall while kids ran back and forth from different places. One kid stopped and talked to her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Who are you?" she asked right back. "Oh, you're a new kid. I'm Damon. In the sixth grade." he said, smiled, and entered the office. Soon, the principal and TC stepped out. "Usually, we wouldn't allow such a case," hte principal was saying, "but since I know you and your mother, I believe you a hundred percent." "Hi, Kara. I'm you principal, Mrs. Stayner," Mrs. Stayner introduced herself. Kara just nodded. "Well, I have to go, Kara Bear. I'll be here to get you when school lets out." TC said and left. "Kara, you'll be in Mr. Parker's sixth-grade class. It's a small class, only 15 kids. All the other classes have more, so I decided to put you in there." Mrs. Stayner started talking but soon Kara blocked her out. She looked around as they walked down the long hallway. They walked through the seventh grade hallway and passed all the kids switching classes. They were all loud and some of them turned to see the new kid walk down the hall. "She's in sixth," a boy whispered to some girl. "Gee, ya think?" she answered.  
  
They finally got there. Homeroom was still in progress. Mrs. stayner walked in and Kara followed. THe principal talked to Mr. Parker and finally left. "Class, this is Kara Jameson," Mr. Parker smiled and introduced her. "It's Callaway." Kara said quietly. "Sorry, Kara, I have to go by the legal name. Your dad's name is Jameson, so that's yours." He said. "Tell the class some things about yourself."  
  
"I'm Kara. I live with my brother, TC. My parents, older brother and little sister are in Newark, New Jersey." she said, looking at the floor. Suddenly the door re-opened and the boy KAra saw in the hallway walked in and smiled at her. "Damon, you'll behave now, right?" Mr. Parker asked. "Of course, teach," Damon answered slyly and went to his seat.  
  
"Why do you live with your brother?" a girl asked. "That's personal, Jamie," Mr. Parker scolded. Kara didn't answer her so she backed off. "Well, you can take a seat between Sarah and TJ. Raise your hand, guys," he ordered.  
  
Kara walked to there and slid in her seat. TJ was still looking at her. "Got roughed up, huh?" he asked. "No." Kara snapped and took out her binder. "Well, there's not enough time before first period to give you your locker combination or a schedule. Just shadow TJ. TJ, no funny stuff." Mr. Parker warned.  
  
The first bell rang and Kara got up but was immidiately shoved down by some of the students pushing her to get past her. TJ was waiting at the door. "First we have Williams-social studies." he told her and he ran up the stairs, she quickly following and stopped at a room where a lady was writing on the blackboard. "Miss Williams, this is Kara Callaway. She's new." TJ said, Kara shot him a grateful look.  
  
"Okay. Well there's an empty spot at your table so just let her sit next to you." she said, not turning around. TJ rolled his eyes and walked back to his table, where another girl and boy already sat. They must've been from another homeroom because Kara didn't reconize them. "Whose this, Teej?" the boy asked. "This is Kara. Kara Callaway-" "Wait?! Callaway? Your dad is TC Callaway?" the boy interupted. "NO. My brother." "Well your brother busted my dad, thank you!" he said angrily. "Shut up, Marc. Kara, this is Marc. And this is Sherri Hobert." Kara smiled. "Hi," she said. Sherri smiled back. "Hi. Ignore Marc. He's an idiot," she explained. Marc glared at her. "Just watch it, Callaway."  
  
During social studies they were given book work while Miss Williams read a magazine. "Is this how it always is?" Kara whispered to Sherri. "Yeah," SHerri answered. Miss Williams' head snapped up. "Sherri Hobert. No talking!" she scolded. "Oh, uh, it wasn't Sherri. It was me." Kara spoke up.  
  
"Who are you? You're on the wrong team, young lady." "I'm Kara. TJ told you about me..the new kid..." Kara siad, trying to refresh her memory. "Oh. Well, Kara, you need NOT to talk in my classroom. Ever," she said in an icy tone. Kara just went back to her work. "What a witch," she whispered.  
  
At the end of the period she got up as everyone else did. "Just remember what I said, Callaway," Marc said and fled the room. "What's his problem?" she asked Sherri, who had the exact same schedule as TJ, as they all three walked to Math. "Who knows. He's one of those kids who aren't really at-risk, but then again aren't a teacher's best friend. His dad got busted for handling drugs, and his mom died giving birth to his little sister Marissa. So they live in a really crowded temporary foster home." Sherri explained. "Oh." was all Kara answered.  
  
During math Kara couldn't help but think about how awful it must be to not have a family except a little sister who killed your mom. "Kara? The answer?" the teacher-Mr. Parker-asked. "Um.." she stuttered. Some kid sitting next to her whispered, "a half," and so she answered the same. "Thank you. Now pay attention." he scolded. Kara looked to her side to the boy to say thanks but he was busy looking at his math book. His curly brown hair covered his head and his eyes. Kara had a feeling this was one of the misfits.  
  
All through the day Kara tried to stay clear of Marc. Until lunch- which they had the same class together-language arts. TJ sat on one side of her and Sherri across. No one sat at the other seat. Then two boys plopped down-one next to her and one next to Sherri. Damon was sitting next to SHerri. "Hi, Kara," he said and smiled. 'He is too cute,' Kara thought and smiled back. But Marc smiled sarcastically and said in a high- pitched voice, 'Hi, Kara'. "Cut it out, Marc," Damon started. "Shut up!" Marc sneered and Damon did as he was told. Kara couldn't believe this; obviously they were friends but he treated him like crap.  
  
"Listen Marc, you shut up," TJ stood up for Damon. "Hmmm...Thimas Jackson Rolling. Interesting name, Teej," Marc said and laughd. TJ glared. "You said you wouldn't tell, Marc!" he yelled. "You believed me? Ha!"  
  
Then he turned to Kara. "So did TC slug 'ya?" he asked, motioning towards her eye. "No," she snapped. "Oooh, kinda antsy there huh?" he asked sarcastically. She didn't answer. He looked up and grinned at one of his friends and grabbed his milk. "Thirsty, Kara?" he asked and started pouring the milk all over her tray. She jumped up and pushed him. "You bastard!" she yelled. One of the teachers came over and grabbed her collar. "Young lady! Marc! Follow me!" she ordered. 


	5. Telling The Truth

Only Hope--Chapter Five  
  
ERRR this is the second time I've had to type this...I was almost completely done, then I logged off AOL and my computer went berserk and lost this document. Ugh!!!! please r.r!  
  
"Suspended for two days..On your FIRST DAY?" TC cried. They were in the car twenty minutes later and as you can tell-both Marc and Kara had been suspended for 2 days and were treading on thin ice. Great way to start the darn school year!!!  
  
"You're making a big deal out of nothing. I've been expelled before-Oops, wrong thing to say.." she mumbled as TC just groaned. "Tell me..What is wrong?" he demanded as they pulled into a gas station and he turned off the car.  
  
"I can't tell you-he made me promise I'd never tell anything!" she cried angily. "Well at least we know there is a he..." TC muttered.  
  
"If you tell me, nothing bad will happen. He'll go to jail and you'll be okay again, promise!" He tried to convince her.  
  
She was quiet for a few minutes. "I would if I coud, TC. I came here because I thought I could see you again but you not question my bruises...."  
  
"Kara-You have to tell me! How else am I suppose to help you? You want talk to me!"  
  
"Maybe there's a reason for that!" she yelled. "I can't talk to anyone-I can't get to know anyone. I don't want them to turn out like Jay. To be so nice at first then turn so mean!" she yelled, her tears filling her eyes.  
  
TC gasped and shook his head. "H-He did that to you?" he choked out. She nodded. "Please don't hate me! I promise I'll be good for now on!" she cried.  
  
"No-it's not your fault! Don't let me hear you say that ever ! We're going to tell the police and he'll be gone!" TC explained angrily.  
  
He stopped at the fire station. "I have to make a few calls. But I want to do it at home so you don't get upset...Go inside and stay there. Tell them that I had to do some things." he explained. "But you said you'd be off and spend the day with ME!" she whined. "WE've got two days to do that plus the rest of this one; I need to do some things," he said.  
  
She reluctantly stepped out.  
  
_____________________  
  
At his house TC called his mother. "This number has been disconnected or discontinued. Please hang up and try again." 


	6. Chris Kelly and Cody

Only Hope---Chapter Six  
  
To freshen up the story I decided to add a little Chris flavor...She'll show up sometime in this chapter/the next one! It'll be kinda different cuz she had TC's baby and all but won't be going out/married to anyone...Okay this chapter sucks beyond belief but I have no clue what to write about..::Shrugs::  
  
At his apartment TC shuffled through his falling-apart address and phone number book. Finally he found out. He hadn't talked to his ex-wife chris Kelly in so long that his heart ached looking at pictures of her.  
  
Now that he knew the truth, he had wished that he didn't in some way because it hurt so much that someone-especially someone he was suppose to love and trust-hurt his little sister so badly.  
  
He finally got the guts to call the number. "Hello?" a tired sounding voice answered, and in the backround a baby screamed for it's mommy. "Chris? Um, it's..TC..." he started. He heard a slight gasp on the phone and a struggle to hush the baby.  
  
"T-TC? Oh my gosh, is that really you?!" she managed to cry out. "Yeah, it really is. Chris, I know this is probably the worse time to call you..." he started but she quickly interupted. "No, no TC! I wanted to see you so bad but between the baby and work...I'm on a leave until Cody is old enough for day care. I live only like 30 minutes away from you so I'm coming now. I know this is short notice, but, TC I swear I would've contacted you sooner...Well, bye. I have to get me and Cody ready..." she siad and hung up.  
  
TC sat back, speachless. He had expected her to hang up, not to greet him with open arms. And he had a son. Cody.  
  
He decided to wait until Kara had settled in more before getting her into any kind of police involvement so he went back to the station and hurriedly picked up Kara. "You remember that woman I was married to?" he asked as they drove into his driveway. "Yeah. Chris." she answered, shrugging as she continued playing the gameboy Russ had lent her.  
  
"Well, she's coming today. And I want you to please behave." he explained as they entered thee house. "Why is she coming? And what about the police?" she asked suspiciously. "I decided that you should have somet time to settle down. Uh..Jay-h-he's in Newark, what harm could he do?" he joked nervously, not telling her that the number his mom had given him had been disconnected.  
  
Kara was still playing with the gameboy when someone knocked on the door. "Remember what I said," TC warned as he neared the door and swung it open. 


	7. Chris and Cody pt 2

Only Hope--"The Past, Present, and Future"  
  
**Sorry for not updating..Please review!**  
  
Kara stared at Chris. She had remembered her now. Then, she looked at TC who welcomed Chris and Cody into the house.  
  
"Kara, come here," TC said. Kara reluctantly slid off the stool and walked over to where the three were standing. "Kara, this is Chris, my-" TC stopped before he said 'wife.' Chris smiled at Kara, seemlingly not noticing what TC had almost said. "Hi, Kara."  
  
"Hi. Can I hold the baby?" she asked. "Sure, just be careful. His name is Cody." Chris answered and, secretly she was glad, handed Cody to Kara.  
  
Kara took Cody to TC's room to play on his bed while Chris and TC talked. "Who's that girl?" Chris asked as they sat down. "My little sister. You probably don't remember her..She looksa lot different." TC answered.  
  
"What happened to her eye?"  
  
"My stepdad...I hadn't seen her for six years and all of a sudden she's here, two days ago. And I don't know where my mother is, Jay is, my stepsiblings or, of course, my dad is. SHe doesn't know that, though. So...What's been happening lately?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
She smiled knowingly. "Nothing. Taking care of Cody...We live by ourselves now. Just like his daddy." she teased.  
  
He smiled a little. "Chris..I'm sorry." he managed to say. She looked surprised. "For what, TC?"  
  
"Breaking us up."  
  
"You didn't break us up."  
  
"Then what did?"  
  
"Both of us. We were to busy with other things. We didn't care about what a marraige was suppose to be. I was to concerned with becoming what I wanted to be, to concerned with counting down the days until I was allowed to leave the station. You were to concerned with work, and trying to stay young."  
  
It was silent for awhile while both contemplated on that. "I'm going to go check on Kara and Cody," TC said and walked ot his room, Chris following.  
  
He smiled when he saw Kara laying across the bed, one arm across Cody as if she was protecting him from something, and one arm was being used as a pillow. Cody was sleeping soundly with a little smile on his mouth as he softly breathed.  
  
TC turned around and Chris pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, TC," she said and pulled him to the couch.  
  
**I'll try to update more if you at least review!** 


	8. Up All Night

Only Hope  
  
*Please Review!*  
  
TC and Chris had put Kara in a right position, and TC had given Chris the bed. Kara was snuggled to one part with a teddy bear, and Chris' arm was wrapped protectively around Cody as they both slept restlessy.  
  
TC thought about the past day's events.  
  
Kara. Chris. Cody. Hating Jay. Hating Jay. Hating Jay. Kara. Chris. Cody. Hating Jay.  
  
Kara...She had changed so much, that it was almost impossible for him to grasp the concept that she was Kara...The same Kara that he had tickled endlessy when she was younger, the same Kara that he took care of more than mom and Jay. But, in a way, she still had that keen sense of innocence in her that was hard to look past. Even being abused, she had a way with words that was evident to anyone that looked hard enough that this was the most beautiful, intelligent twelve-year-old anyone had ever seen. At least, in TC's mind.  
  
Chris...His wife. Or..ex-wife. With her sleeping in the bed they so often had before, it seemed morally wrong to say 'ex-wife' or 'her son, Cody'. That there was there baby. Cody and Kara. Brother and sister. If only.  
  
Cody. His beautiful baby boy. Cody. One more reason for living. That made three. He looked so much like Kara that it seemed possible-and even LIKELY-that they were, in fact, siblings. Golden hair, bright blue eyes, wide, silly grins. Cody and Kara.  
  
Hating Jay. He hated Jay to no end. He just wanted to wrap his hands around Jay's wimpy neck. What kind of person beat their child? He would never even spank Cody. Never. Jay had always been a bastard. It had always seemed unfair, to TC, to think that this fucker was alive, but little kids and good people were getting killed everyday.  
  
His mom. What didn't she stop Jay? Why didn't she kick Jay out the very first time TC told her that he was up to no good, that he and Kevin were just wanderers. Just wanting money. Even Kevin, at the age he was when his mom and Jay had married ten years ago (after living together for three years), just four, seemed, in a way, strange. His eyes were always dark and angry.  
  
Kevin. Oh, Kevin. Kevin had always given TC a weird feeling. From the way he mistreated Kara as a little infant, to the way he would always scam money from TC's mother. Of course, his mom always gave in, saying that, "Little Kevin just needs some love. He needs a mother that isn't a drug addict, living God knows where. Little Kevin will grow up and mature soon. Little Kevin will start behaving. My baby Kevin won't ever hit Kara again, now will ya?"  
  
It was all lies. All lies. From the fact that the three people he was coming to love more than anything else were sleeping in his room, to the person he hated more than anyone else. It was lies. Kara wasn't a beaten up kid even Mother Teresa would have second thoughts on taking in as her own. Chris, the love of his life, wasn't back with him. And, of course, he didn't have a son named Cody. But he still hated Jay. Hated Jay more than anything.  
  
He fell into a deep sleep, to distracted to see the face staring back at him from his window. 


	9. Parks andMissing

Only Hope--Chapter Nine--"Parks...And Missing"  
  
**Pwease Review-My next story will be coming soon!**  
  
TC took Cody and Kara to the park the next day. Chris had said she wanted to visit some old friends so TC had agreed. Kara had mostly lugged Cody around, proud of her baby nephew.'  
  
TC laughed as Kara put Cody on her lap and they clapped and shrieked together down the slide. A little while later, Cody started getting fussy so TC said he'd take him and change his diaper and gave him his bottle.  
  
Kara swung on the swings and climbed on thje jungle gym and sat there. She was going to wait until TC came back, then see if maybe she can take Cody up there. She noticed a man walking up to her but didn't think anything about it until she saw who it was.  
  
She stopped and almost fell down as she stared at him. "J-Jay?" she stumbled. "Get down here, Kara." he said. She shook her head. "No. Go Away!" she cried. he took out a gun from his jacket and showed it to her. "Think I won't shoot you. Just think, Kara. Now get DOWN here. Where has your respect gone??" he asked.  
  
She stared at him as she climbed down and landed in his arms. He grabbed her collar and directed her to his car. She turned around and saw TC and Cody walking towards where she ahd been. "TC!" she screamed. Jay grabbed her and shoved her in the passenger seat of the car and sped off.  
  
_______________  
  
TC hadn't heard her and began looking for Kara as Cody did, too. He made whining noises and TC tried to hush him. He walked up to a woman. "Have you seen a little girl? She's around give feet, 90 pounds, blonde hair, blue eyes?" he asked frantically, "her name is Kara and she's eleven."  
  
The woman nodded. "She went off with a man. I think she said his name was Jason, or Jay or something. She went willingly, so I didn't figure anything bad about it."  
  
TC's face fell. "Are you a hundred percent sure? She was wearing blue jeans and a light blue swearshirt-" "Yes, I'm sure." she answered in an annoyed tone. 


	10. Coming Out

Only Hope--"Coming Out"  
  
**Pwease Review!**  
  
TC looked around frantically. He took Cody and grabbed a pay phone. He quickly called Chris. He was hoping that, since his house was around the block, maybe Kara had gone home for something. Then he remembered Chris had gone out, so when she answered he was even more surprised.  
  
"Chris! Is Kara there?" He asked. Her voice turned to concern. "No...What's wrong, TC? She's not there?!" She exclaimed. "NO! I left to change Cody and came back out and she's nowhere. Someone said they saw her leave with someone..I think it's Jay.." he said, trying to stay under control.  
  
"Jay? You're stepdad, the one who..." she said, trying to finish the sentence. "Yes, that Jay. God, he's going to hurt her Chris. This is all my fault..I should've told the police right away!" he cried.  
  
"TC, calm down, call the station and report it andI'll be there soon," she said and hung up. TC stuffed in another 45 cents and Cory answered. "Cory!" he exclaimed. "Hey, TC," she answered. "Listen, is Kara there? Have you seen her?" he asked. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." "CHeck with Bobby and Russ and them and see if she's with them on their patrols."  
  
"They're all here except Russ and Monica and Bobby said they haven't seen her."  
  
"Damn! I need you to file a report on her...I think my stepdad kidnapped her..."  
  
**With Kara and Jay**  
  
"Let me go, dad, please!" Kara begged with tears in her eyes. She was in the backseat where he had instructed her to be. And, she would've already jumped out, but he had child's lock on the door.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Kara or I'll beat the hell out of you." He snapped. "I really thought I raised you better than to run away to some crackhead brother of yours. You're MY kid, you get me?! MINE. And you'll always be MINE. You are an it, Kara. An IT." he barked as he stripped her from her own existence.  
  
"Dad, please! I'm sorry, really!" she cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached behind the seat and slapped her.  
  
He turned soft for a minute as he pulled into a gas station. "Damnit, Kare, if you'd just listen...It wouldn't have to be this way. You've put me and your mother through hell ever since you learned how to talk. I guess I should've guessed, with how rude your prick-ass brother was."  
  
"Don't call TC that! That's KEVIN!" she snapped. He reached back and grabbed her shirt, bringing her face so close to his she could smell the alcohol. "You'd better listen. I'm going to get some beer and some cigs. If I were you, I'd be at the same spot when I came out." he said, spitting in her face, letting her go.  
  
She jerked back and wiped the spit off. He got out and double checked the locks. As soon as he was in she quickly and swiftly reached to the front seat and un-did the child lock. She opened the door and ran out just as he was coming out of the store.  
  
"BITCH!" he screamed and ran after her. People stared in confusion as the man who resembled the little girl ran after her with so much anger he looked ready to explode. However, in our world, no one is going to stop just because they see an angry father. They got in their car and drove off, ignoring the questions form their own children about the mean man.  
  
He grabbed her and brought her to the car and slammed her in the back seat. "You know what, Kara? I'm tired of dealing with you. You'll get your punishment as soon as we get out of the city." 


	11. Punishment

Only Hope--"Punishment"  
  
**This story is nearing its end but a new one will be coming soon as long as i keep getting reviews!**  
  
TC was frantic. He knew Jay's car, the lady had told him, and someone had reported to the police seeing a man apparently violently treating a child, a girl named "Kara".  
  
"TC, we will find her," Bobby tried to assure tC, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure himself.  
  
**W/ Jay and Kara**  
  
Jay was driving for awhile. "Where's my mom?" she asked. She had moved to the front so Jay could easily slap her, so she shrunk away as far away as possible. "I'm going to get out, you prick," she growled when he didn't answer. He pulled over and grabbed her. "Listen, you need to shut the HELL up, ya hear?" he screamed and shook her.  
  
She swallowed and nodded. "Don't try it again, bitch, or I'll kill you right on the spot," he said as they drove up a Taco bell. she nodded. She knew he was serious.  
  
He was in there when she noticed his cell phone. She sank down into the seat and quickly dialed hte number she had memorized. "TC? I'm with Jay, just come get me please he's gonna hurt me more..I'm at the Taco Bell a few miles away from the fire station..Just get me, please," she begged over the phone when TC answered and she quickly hang up and put the phone back when she saw Jay come out.  
  
He came in and Kara's mouth watered at hte site of food. She hadn't eaten since the previous day. "Dad..?" she asked, swallowing. "I'm not your damn father, it's JAY, okay? I didn't want you, and I told your fucking mother that but she insisted we have a child together," he snapped as he started driving. "Jay...Can I have some?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He snickered. "Sure, bitch," he said and threw some spit up food on her.  
  
**Only maybe 2-3 chapters coming soon** 


	12. SafetyOr Not

Only Hope--"Safety...Right??"  
  
Jay was going fine until he heard police sirens. He swiveled his head to face Kara, who looked scared and satisfied at the same time. "You little bitch! You called them, didn't you!" He screamed and pushed her head against the door of the car.  
  
She wanted to say something sarcastically back, but she was to scared, from the look on his face. The police began to surround Jay's car, so he took a drastic chance.  
  
Kara saw what he was going to do and tried to protest. "NO! Jay!" She screamed. He swirled the car around the cars and continued going at full speed. She begged for him to stop, but he just smacked her. Her eyes opened in terror as she saw the tree.  
  
Just as they were about to hit it front-on, Jay turned the car, causing Kara's side to slam into the tree. And her world went black.  
  
**At the hospital**  
  
TC paced the halls nervously, waiting to hear the condition of Kara. Jay was in custody, for child abuse, child endangerment, and attemped manslaughter. Attemped murder, more like it.   
  
A doctor walked up to him and Chris, who was clutching Cody and holding TC's hand, also. "Are you Mr. Callaway?" he asked. TC nodded anxiously. "How is she? How's my sister?" he persisted.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Better then we thought. She has a lot of resiliance." he said and continued, "she suffered a minor concussion, but nothing a few days of bedrest won't fiix. And, a few scratches and bruises. But the major things are a broken rib from where she hit the dashboard and a broken arm, from God knows what."  
  
TC silently thanked God. "Thank you, Doctor." he said and the doctor left.  
  
TC smiled at Chris and hugged her tightly. "She's going to be okay..." he said happily. 


	13. And They Lived On

Only Hope--"...And They Loved On"  
  
**Last Chapter, new One Will Start Tomorrow!**  
  
**Two WEeks Later**  
  
Kara's mom walked up and hugged her tightly. TC smiled at the reunion. Kara, at first, had been against leaving TC, but when her mom promised that she and Kevin (who was happier than people thought about his dad being gone) were moving close, but that they needed to learn to be a family again.  
  
As Kara and Kevin loaded their mother's station wagon TC"s mom talked to him. "TC, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told sooner..But, I didn't want him to kill us, or worse, her. I was to scared. But, if I could, I would've taken it all back." she explained.  
  
TC smiled forgivingly. "I know, mom. Make sure you don't lose touch this time, okay?" He suggested. She nodded through her guilty tears. "I will, honey."  
  
Kevin walked over to TC. He looked Kevin over. Kevin had grown a lot, he no longer was that scrawny eight-year-old, but now he was a 5'8 fourteen- year-old football star. His hair had changed to a dark brown but he still had the deep dimples.  
  
"Hey, buddy," TC said finally. "Hi," Kevin answered. "Thanks for getting him gone." Kevin said. TC just ruffled his hair. "It's okay, kid. Now you're safe. Treat my mom good, or I'll have to beat you in basketball." Kevin grinned. "Fat chance!" and danced off to TC's mom.  
  
It was Kara's turn.  
  
He bent down to be eye level with her and they hugged tightly. Kara reached into her pocket and handed him a rumpled picture. "I've had that, since the day mom gave me it. I've carried it around every day since. It's my treasure." she explained.  
  
TC unwrinkled it. It was like the one he had, except he was pushing her on a swing in the playground. The same one she had been taken from by Jay.  
  
He swallowed. "I have one, too." he said. "I know. Mom told me that, whenever I'd get sad because Jay had hit me, or because I missed you so much." she explained, her eyes growing distant at the memories.  
  
"Thanks, TC. For everything. I honestly thing that, if I hadn't of run away, I'd be dead. Either I would've killed myself or I'm sure Jay would've gotten to drunk or to high and he or one of his friends would've killed me." she said, finally opening up all the secrets that pained her to keep.  
  
"Don't say that, Kara-bear. I know you, you're to tough. Most kids would've been killed in that car wreck. But you, you're a fighter. And that's what I love most about you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, TC."  
  
"I love you, too, Kara-Bear."  
  
  
  
**So how'd you likes it?? I'll start my new one tomorrow!** 


End file.
